


Hinata’s (Worst) Spy Adventure

by otomiyatickles



Series: Hinata's (Worst) Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gang Tickling, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Public Humiliation, Public Tickling, Shiratorizawa, Size Difference, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Spying on a Shiratorizawa training goes wrong, and Hinata pays the big price>:)again!





	Hinata’s (Worst) Spy Adventure

It was all Kageyama’s fault. No, actually it was kinda Daichi’s fault. No... _Oikawa’s_ fault. And Tsukishima’s fault, too. _Duh_.

Oikawa had been the one to text Daichi as an ex-captain to captain, mentioning casually that he heard how Shiratorizawa had definitely upped their trainings since their loss against Karasuno.

Of course Daichi shared this with the team, to which Kageyama and Hinata both reacted very curiously. Like, _how_? They had already heard the rumors that Shiratorizawa’s trainings were a lot. Like, hardcore. How could that be _upped_? 

Kageyama had been the one to tell Hinata “well, that means we should go take a look again,” and Tsukishima who overheard told Hinata he shouldn’t do stupid things like spying on other teams, because he would get caught anyway. 

So yeah: Oikawa and then Daichi were the reason this was happening in the first place, Kageyama was a dick for inviting Hinata to today’s spying session and not showing up, teasing Hinata that it had just been a joke like wtf was he thinking, and Tsukishima had been the one to fire him up. And Tsukishima was also the one to jinx it. 

Because yes, Hinata Shouyou was now standing in front of the Shiratorizawa team, dragged out of his hiding place after barely seeing the end of their warming up exercises. He stood there like a criminal waiting for judgement. Yeah, he could blame this on so many people, but most of all on himself, of course.

“I’m really sorry. I guess I just got.. lost?” he tried, looking from Ushijima to Tendou. His stomach felt fluttery. The last time he saw these guys up close... Never mind, let’s not remember that. 

“Lost?” Ushijima asked calmly, to which Tendou cackled loudly.

“Lost in our gym! One little crow,” he chirped. Hinata tried to step away from them, but both males held one shoulder each, and he was kinda stuck between them, forced to guiltily watch the rest of the team who were smirking at him, with those smug and evil faces.

“Look I just...” He held his breath when Tendou tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“That’s okay baby crow, no need for explanation. In fact, we were just _talking_ about you, recently.” Tendou winked at the team. The team that, even without Ushijima and Tendou standing among them, looked absolutely _terrifying_. 

“A-about me?” Hinata repeated in a tiny voice. One more attempt at getting away, but na-ah, not gonna happen. Ushijima and Tendou made sure of that.

“Yes! We had so much fun the other day. You cheered us up completely, right Ushiwaka?” A low little hum came from Ushijima, and Hinata shivered. 

“Why don’t we show our beloved team how much _fun_ we can have? Like this, I mean.” Tendou was quick to suddenly poke Hinata’s side, and he _squeaked_ and almost jumped in Ushijima’s arms. 

“Wow. You were right! Looks like that kid might be even worse than our baby!” he heard someone say, and he quickly looked to see Goshiki blush and punch the maker of that comment.

“That’s right. Tendou wasn’t really lying,” Ushijima said, and Hinata was really really unprepared for him to also poke his side, making him bounce back into Tendou again.

“Yep. We really tickled this guy to death, and won’t hesitate to do it again. Right?” That was really Hinata’s last cue to get the fuck out of this, but no chances. He tried to sprint away but Tendou easily grabbed him and pulled him back, after which he immediately grabbed both of his sides and began to claw and squeeze without mercy.

“GAHA-HAhhaa noooo!” Hinata cried, kicking his legs and thrashing wildly, but Ushijima calmly picked up one of his kicking legs and held it up so Hinata was close to floating in between them. With his free hand, Ushijima began to torment his leg by tickling his thigh and knee, switching back and forth, and Hinata was louder than ever.

“NAHhhaa nofaaahahaair!” he shrieked. Tendou who was still giving his sides and ribs the massage they never needed, chuckled and leaned close to him to say:

“That’s what you get for trying to spy on us, dear.” The whole team roared triumphantly at that, laughing and howling in encouragement to both torturers.

“That guy sure has guts coming here!” someone yelled, and yes they were kinda right. After what happened after the game at the bathroom, one would think he would stay far away from them. Hinata blushed as tears began to form in his eyes. Not him, he was a fool, a hopeless and very ticklish fool. 

“Yesyes, he’s ticklish everywhere. I wasn’t kidding!” Tendou announced to the team, now that he was molesting Hinata’s bare ribcage, his long and nimble fingers doing their handywork under his shirt.

“STahahahap p-pleheaase!” Hinata laughed. The gym did a good job turning his laughs and cries into echoes, which did not make his predicament any better.

“Did he get even more.... ticklish?” Ushijima asked Tendou dryly while still wrecking any part of Hinata’s body below his waistline that he could reach. 

“Seems so?” Tendou replied. The team laughed along with them when Hinata suddenly reduced to a screaming mess, turning into a hysterically flailing wild guy when Tendou moved his hands towards his underarms to tickle him there.

Even Hinata had to give himself that: he really reminded himself of a hysterical bird caught by humans, flapping its wings and struggling desperately, including the loud screeching noises. Oh how accurate that nickname ‘little crow’ was. 

“NOHOHo I’m Soah-shahaha s- _sorry_!” he yelled, throwing his head back and arching his back, only to invite Ushijima into poking his exposed bare stomach.

Turning his head tiredly, he could see that the crowd of other Shiratorizawa players had come closer, and there were even a few phones aimed at him. Shit, they’re filming it!

“No wahaiaait! Waaaait aaahahaa!” Hinata began to panic even worse, which was easy to hear in his shrieky voice, when Tendou, still with his hands under his arms, took a few steps back, stretching him in between the two attackers in a familiar position.

“You guys wanna have a piece?” Tendou suddenly asked. Well, at least that got rid of those nasty phones and cameras, but Hinata shook his head and was ready to cry when a few more guys stood around him. 

“NYAh! B-Behehehenkei d-don’t you dare!” he cackled when he spotted Ouhira ‘Benkei’ at his side, but the guy smirked devilishly at him and began to play his exposed torso like a piano. 

“ _YHAaaahaha_!” Arching his back, Hinata felt like all his muscles contracted at this overwhelming attention. And then there were more. First-year Goshiki stood on his other side, smirking down at him before releasing ten wiggly fingers that circled around his belly button before poking one right in.

“Cahahan’t breaaaathe!” Hinata alarmed, but he was caught helplessly like a crowdsurfing idiot, vulnerable to even more tickles. Tendou wouldn’t stop moving those nasty fingers around in his armpits, being the worst of everyone with his evil taunting.

“Oh does that tickle too? How unfooortunate!” 

Ushijima was still playing his leg like a guitar. The 2nd years had gathered around his other leg, having stripped his foot of its shoe so they could tickle him there too. This was a living hell.

“Well then, little spying crow. Learned anything from all this?” Tendou asked, and Hinata nodded frantically.

“Yehehehees! L-lehehet me goooo!” he whined. No stopping just yet. He started to wheeze and gasp breathlessly.

“I won’t d-dohoho it agaaahaain!” It felt like ages and eternity. But there was a blessed moment when the tickling slowly decreased. Ushijima and the 2nd years were the first to release his lower half, causing him to hang weakly in Tendou’s grip who was evil enough to keep it up for a little longer, along with Benkei and Goshiki.

Semi made a few more pics, video clips, whatever, of them with his phone, and then he held up his hand, being the sweet mother of release.

“I think that’s enough guys,” he said. 

“Yeah, he’s turning purple,” Ushijima commented dryly, and Tendou did his trademark laugh.

“He’ll match with our colors!” Before Hinata could comprehend, he was lying on the floor, curled up and still suffering from after-giggles. Tendou crouched down by his side and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t come here again, ‘kay buddy? No spying on our trainings.” He leaned closer and whispered:

“It’s full of secret ingredients!” He then patted Hinata’s butt, causing him to jump up and speed out of the gym with surprising energy for someone tickled to death. Right outside the exit he stopped to overhear one more exchange of words between Ushijima and Tendou and the others.

Ushijima: “You probably scared him. He’ll never come back.”

Tendou: “You’re right, that’s a shame actually. I kinda wanna do that again,” he said, wiggling his fingers.

The others: “Then we’ll go pay _him_ a visit!” Ohnonono. Hinata continued to run away, getting the hell outta here.

He was going to be nervous to run into Shiratorizawa guys for the rest of his high school life and beyond, starting... now! And that was pretty much his own big fat fault. Woopss.


End file.
